This disclosure generally relates to power distribution systems and methods for matching the power between multiple power modules and a load.
Compared to conventional power source systems, power distribution systems are advantageous in small size and light weight and have been widely used nowadays. Due to the voltage or current limitation of the power semiconductors (e.g., IGBTs), multiple paralleled power modules are used to increase the power supply capacity.
A current sharing method is usually implemented to allow each power module to supply equal current to the load. In order to make full use of each power module and extend the lifetime of each power module, it is desired to match the power between the multiple power modules and the load. The match process can be achieved by selecting reasonable number of power modules to work at ON status according to the requirements of the load. During the match process, oscillations caused by status switching may happen especially when the load fluctuates tremendously. Therefore, how to select a reasonable number of power modules with the change of the load and avoid the oscillations are challengeable. Moreover, it is necessary to find an easy method to achieve a dynamic coordinated control among the multiple power modules so as to ensure each power module can work in the high efficiency area.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to address at least one of the above-mentioned problems.